Weapon Types
Disclaimer: The following classifications are player made, and may not reflect how DE classifies each weapon. *Note that with the new Damage 2.0, some weapon types has been removed In Warframe, there are three main categories of weapons: primary, side arm and melee weapons. Within those categories, we can further group weapons based on their stats and attack style. Melee weapons' charge attacks generally deal armor ignoring damage, although they are subject to enemy multipliers for resistances or vulnerabilities to the damage type. The exceptions to this are the Obex, whose charge attack is Magnetic damage and the Prova, whose charge attack deals Electrical damage, among certain others. Due to the variety of weapons in each category, it is hard to generalize about them. It is recommended to read each weapons individual page. Primary Weapons Rifle Includes a wide variety of weapons. These weapons share a few traits: *Most deal Impact damage. **Boltor deals Puncture damage. **Soma deals Slash damage. *Most fire bullets. **Boltor fires bolts that have travel time and diminished accuracy at long range. **Soma fires Bullets with short travel time and 100% accuracy. *Relatively high ammo capacity and good ammo efficiency. **A few have bad ammo efficiency due to high rate of fire. *Rifle Ammo Mutation Mod or Rifle Scavenger Aura Mod can be used to increase ammo pickup count. Shotgun Includes the shotguns Boar,Boar Prime, Hek, Sobek, Strun, Strun Wraith and Tigris.. These weapons share the following few traits: *Deal either Puncture damage (Hek), Slash damage (Tigris) or Impact damage (Boar,Sobek and Strun). *Relatively small magazine size. *Damage falloff at long range. *Fire a number of pellets in a spread cone, the spread size depends on the shotgun. *Spread cones can be shrunk by zooming in (also works with sidearms). *Semi-automatic. **Boar and Sobek are automatic. *Shotgun Ammo Mutation Mod or Shotgun Scavenger Aura Mod can be used to increase ammo pickup count. Sniper Includes the sniper rifles Lanka, Snipetron, Snipetron Vandal, and Vulkar. These weapons share the following few traits: *Accurate at long range. **You have to adjust for Lanka's projectiles because they have travel time. *Slow rate of fire. *High base damage. *Deal various damage types. **Vectis, Snipetron and Snipetron Vandal deal Puncture damage. **Vulkar deals Impact damage. *High critical chance. *High zoom. *Sniper ammo does not drop at as high a rate as other ammo types. *Sniper Ammo Mutation Mod or Sniper Scavenger Aura Mod can be used to increase ammo pickup count. Bow Includes the bows Dread, Paris, Cernos, and Paris Prime. These weapons share the following traits: *Capable of high accuracy at long range. **Have to adjust for the arrow's travel time and arc. *Slow rate of fire due to charge time. *Medium base damage. *High charge damage. *Deal various damage types. **Paris and Paris Prime deal Puncture damage. **Dread deals Slash damage. *Charged attacks have high critical chance. *Silent weapon. *Capable of hitting multiple enemies when they're in a line. *Dead bodies can block arrows. *Uses sniper ammo. **Sniper ammo is hard to find. *Arrow Mutation Mod or Sniper Scavenger Aura Mod can be used to increase ammo pickup count. Launcher Includes the launchers Ogris, Torid, and Miter. These weapons share the following traits: *These weapons take from the Rifle Ammo pool. **Miter draws from the Sniper Ammo '''pool. *Slow rate of fire. **Torid has an innately slow rate while the Miter and Ogris need to be charged before each shot. *Projectiles have travel time. **Torid's toxic grenades also have heavy arcing. **Torid's grenades create clouds that do Toxin damage. *Extremely high ammo capacity and efficiency. *High risk of injuring or killing yourself. *Silent weapon. *Capable of killing multiple enemies with one shot. *Rifle Ammo Mutation Mod or Rifle Scavenger Aura Mod can be used to increase ammo pickup count. not be needed due to high ammo conservation Special *Dera *Flux Rifle *Ignis *Supra *These weapons take from the '''Rifle Ammo pool. Side Arm Weapons Side Arms are secondary weapons that can be just as powerful, and in some cases even more powerful, than Primary Weapons. *'ALL' weapons take from the Pistol Ammo pool. *Due to most Side Arm Weapons being ammo inefficient, Pistol Ammo Mutation Mod or Pistol Scavenger Aura Mod can be used to increase ammo pickup count. Single Includes a wide variety of weapons. These range from semi-automatic to single shot in some cases. Many of these weapons share a few traits: *Most are semi-automatic pistols. *These weapons take from the Pistol Ammo pool. **Furis and Viper are automatic pistols. **Brakk, Bronco and Bronco Prime are hand cannons. *Most deal Impact damage **Bolto deals Puncture damage. *Most fires bullets. **Bolto fires bolts. Dual Dual weapons are pairs of sidearms, and include weapons such as the Aklato or Akbolto. *Most dual weapons are pairs of single sidearms. These have several differences from their single versions: **Doubled fire rate from the single version. **Doubled magazine size from the single version. **Doubled reload time from the single version. *Crafting recipes usually require an Orokin Cell plus two copies of the weapon to be paired. The notable exceptions to this are the Aklato (which is purchasable with credits) and the Twin Gremlins (which does not have a single version). *Twin Gremlins is the only dual weapon that is only available as a pair. Thrown Silent alternative to the traditional sidearm. Perfect for stealth. This includes Hikou, Kunai and Despair. *Fast fire rate. *Fast reload speed. *Silent. *Have travel time and slight arc. Special *Spectra *Acrid Melee Weapons Dagger Includes Heat Dagger, Dark Dagger, and Ceramic Dagger. Daggers generally share the following traits: *Limited attack range. *Fast attack speed. *Low to medium base damage. *Deal Puncture damage. *Normal attacks generally only hit 1 enemy. *Relatively high critical chance. Dual Daggers Includes Ether Daggers, Fang and Fang Prime. Dual daggers generally share the following traits: *Limited attack range. *Extremely fast attack speed, striking multiple times per strike. *Low to medium base damage. *Relatively high critical chance. Dual Swords Includes the non-dagger dual wielded weapons such as Dual Cleavers, Dual Ether, Dual Skana, Dual Heat Swords and Dual Zoren. Dual wielded melee weapons generally share the following traits: *Medium range. **Dual Zoren has a limited attack range. *Medium rate of fire. **Dual Zoren has the highest rate of fire in melee weapons. *Low base damage. *Deal Slash damage. *Low critical chance. **Dual Zoren has a high critical chance. *Hits multiple targets (unlike dual wield daggers). Hand to Hand Includes hand to hand weapons like Ankyros, Furax, Kogake, and Obex. These weapons generally share the following traits: *Very limited range. *Slow to medium rate of fire. *Medium base damage. *Most deal Impact damage. **Obex deals Electrical damage on jump attack and magnetic damage on charge attacks. *Relatively high critical chance. *Normal attacks only hit 1 enemy. *Medium AoE jumps attacks that will stagger or knock down enemies. Heavy Includes the heavy weapons: Fragor, Galatine, Gram, Hate, Orthos, Orthos Prime, Reaper Prime, and Scindo. These weapons generally share the following traits: *Medium to long range. *Slow to medium rate of fire. *High normal and charge base damage. *Most deal Slash damage. ** Fragor deals Impact damage. ** Galatine deals Slash damage on charge attacks. *Low critical chance. *Attacks hit multiple enemies. *Medium to large AoE attacks that either stagger or knock down enemies. *Most have momentum during normal attack. **Orthos, Orthos Prime and Reaper Prime do not. Long sword Includes Cronus, Dark Sword, Ether Sword, Heat Sword, Jaw Sword, Machete, Mire, Pangolin Sword, Plasma Sword, Prova, Skana, and Skana Prime. These weapons generally share the following traits: *Medium range. *Medium rate of fire. *Normal attacks have medium base damage. *Charge attacks have medium to high base damage. *Most deal Slash damage. **Mire applies additional Toxin damage on each hit. **Prova deals Electrical damage. *Normal and charge attacks generally only hit 1 enemy. Staff Includes the staves Amphis and Bo. These weapons generally share the following traits: *Medium to long range. *Medium rate of fire. *Medium base damage *Deal Impact damage. **Amphis deals Electrical damage on jump attacks. *Attacks hit multiple enemies. *Normal attacks stun enemies Thrown Includes the throw-able melee weapons Glaive and Kestrel. These weapons generally share the following traits: *Normal attacks have limited range. *Medium rate of fire. *Medium base damage. *Bothdeal different damage types. **Glaive's normal and charge attack deals Slash damage **Kestrel's normal and charge attacks Impact damage. *Low critical chance. *Normal attacks only hit 1 enemy. *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. Category:Mechanics